I Can't Unlove You
by don't resist
Summary: This is my first oneshot. Enjoy. R&R!


I've never made a one-shot, so here it goes. Erm… Yeah…

Summary: Miroku broke up with Sango. Sango is going to tell InuYasha how she truly feels about him. InuSan

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. But it would be nice… This story, however, I do own. So, please, don't copy it. You have a mind. Write your own.

Xx

She slumped down the halls. She'd never felt so down before, besides her father's, brother's, and mother's deaths. She sighed. Rejection was bad, but not as bad as a break-up. Nothing was as bad as the break-up of the perfect couple.

They were together since her freshman year. Now, she was a junior, and he, a senior. The week before he was going to graduate he told her it wouldn't be right for him to be in college while she was in high school, even though he promised her he would wait for her.

"What is it?" her silver haired friend asked. He was replied by a shrug and a few sparkling tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He…he…" Her voice broke into a whimper. She fell to her knees and covered her tear-streaked cheeks with her hands.

It was bad enough that it was raining. This guy couldn't take much more, but she was his best friend, so why not help her. He took off his jacket and placed it over her shoulders, placing his arms around her in an embrace as well. He placed his nose in her hair. She smelled so sweet.

She felt him wrap his arms around her. "Tell me what happened," he said, as if he were a big brother, ready to protect his little sister, but he wasn't. He was her best friend.

"Miroku… he…" She couldn't hold back her tears. "He left…" she managed to whimper between gasps for air. "Inu…Yasha… I—"

"Sango, forget him." He patted her on the head and took her hands, helping her up. "You don't need a flirt for a boyfriend. Besides, there is a girl involved," he muttered, gritting his teeth.

"Kagome?" she guessed. She watched him nod.

He sighed. "Oh, well. She wasn't much of a girlfriend, anyway. Always flirting with that Hojo." He balled up a hand in a fist. "Here, I'll walk you home."

Sango looked up at his amber eyes a few times as they walked down the strip. She could smell his cologne, but it wasn't as strong as Miroku's. She sighed. She saw a sign light up down the strip.

"Hey, InuYasha?"

"What is it?" he asked, a little worried, and a little adjitated. She had been through a lot with that pervert.

"Can we stop at the karaoke bar? There's a song I want to sing."

He shrugged a, "Why not."

_Postcards and letters  
And pictures made to last forever  
To be boxed up and tossed away  
Knickknacks and souvenirs  
In an afternoon, they're out of here  
They'll disappear without a trace  
But what they mean to me  
Can never be replaced_

She looked back up at him. She never noticed how hansome her friend was. She didn't realize it at first, but his arm was around her shoulders. She blushed, and looked away. She stopped walking.

"InuYasha, I have to stop lying to myself, and to you."

"What?"

_I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
And finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you_

She walked in front of him. She wrapped her arms around him, and let his coat fall to the ground. She leaned foreward to kiss him. Surprised, he did nothing, and she kissed him.

His senses returned to him, and he closed his eyes, pressing his lips to her's, wrapping his arms around her waist. She was the one who broke their kiss.

"I'm not on the rebound, InuYasha. I wanted this to happen since the day you and I became friends back in the third grade."

_Intestates and old songs  
Like time they go on and on  
I guess I could learn to do the same  
I could wake up without you  
These two arms not around you  
Tell myself it's meant to be this way  
No matter how I try_

_Somethings I can't change_

InuYasha held her close to him. "I'm not either," he lied.

She smelled the scent of his cologne. He smelled so good. Tasted so good. He looked at her. "What song was it you wanted to sing? Do you still want to sing it?"

She smiled. "That's for me to know, and you to find out. And no."

_I can't unthink about you  
I can't unfeel your touch  
I can't unhear all the words  
Unsay all the things  
That used to mean so much  
I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
I'm finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you_

Xx

She ran out of his dorm room in tears. "He's… He's…"

_I wish I could unremember  
Everything my heart's been through  
I'm finding out it's impossible to do  
Oh, oh, it's no use  
I can't unlove you_

Just off his bed, his open hand hung. Below his lifeless hand, an empty pill bottle lay open. On the mantel of the fireplace, a note, folded in half, lay open.

'Sango---

It was said it doesn't hurt to fib. Ever since I told you we could be together my heart has ached. I only wanted Kagome back. And now, I can't have her.

-InuYasha'

Xx

Wow… How do you like that. No more InuYasha. Poor, Sango. I wonder how Kagome feels about this…

To be continued…

In a different one-shot of course

Read and review!

Hotari-chan


End file.
